


heaven is down wherever their dj bag goes

by wyverary



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Underage Smoking, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverary/pseuds/wyverary
Summary: Mylene & Regina have a good time & are happy(mostly reflections)





	

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever wish u were good @ something but still do it badly anyway
> 
> title from "friday night gurus" by studio killers

It was any other hot summer day. It might have been on a different hot summer day, but it chose this one. Today, Regina Diaz kissed Mylene on the roof of Shao’s den until the air was gone.

* * *

Regina really didn’t light up as much as she wanted people to think. There would be days where Mylene smelled smoke on her clothes (and, these days, tasted it on her lips), but she preferred the lollipops from the store on the corner. 

Mylene smoked sometimes. Since she got serious about her singing, she did it less and less. Singers shouldn't have burnt out lungs, should they? On her bad days, she could sometimes see visions of herself washed up in a motel room with nobody to save her as she coughed her throat sore. It was enough to keep the cigarettes out of her mouth.

Regina was good about it, too. Mylene had always felt most supported by her and Yolanda when she talked about her singing. After all, they had pushed her to go to the nightclub, rushed with her to the hotel, completed the harmony. Regina even put out her joint whenever Mylene came over. Mylene knew it could be hard for her or any of them to say that they cared about each other, but she could read between the lines.

* * *

They were always welcome at the club. It was where they’d been reborn, where Dizzee handed the DJ the record. Did Dad need to know that they went there? Did he need to know it was a gay club? 

No.

Nor did he need to know about Regina. He didn't respect her even when he thought she was straight. God forbid he found out that they regularly locked lips on the neon dance floor.

Regina’s blue dress cut off above her knees. She had powdered her eyes with blue eyeshadow as well, and she shimmered under the lights. Mylene was almost blinded, and she swore she saw a pair of wings. She reached over through the haze of light and body powder and moving people to take her fairy’s hand.

Regina turned to face Mylene and, for an instant, her eyes darted left and right. She looked like a girl who was used to being prey for wolves.

Mylene slowly came forward to place her arms around Regina’s waist and felt her settling into it. They didn't need to say anything for Regina to know she'd been understood.

Still, Mylene spoke as best she could over the sounds of Shaolin’s turntables into her ear.

“You’re safe with me.”

The lights kept flashing and the beat kept flowing, but the world was still for a moment. Regina leaned in to press a kiss under Mylene’s jaw.

“I know.”

Hearing the words felt like magic in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> boy i cant complain abt a lack of regina/mylene content while i do nothing abt it
> 
> anyway my writing is stupid im sorry


End file.
